The Wizards Revenge
by Ehlonna Kiirnodel
Summary: Enter the minds of the group of crazy adventurers that saved the world! Clerics, Mages, Rangers, Halflings and more interesting stuff. Truly good .
1. Ehlonna Kiirnodel

The Wizards Revenge  
  
Ehlonna  
  
My name is Ehlonna. This is my story. I don't remember it by every detail, but I will try to give the basic stuff.  
  
I grew up in Tara Forest with my Elvin mother and Human Father as a Half Elf.  
  
At 12, a great tragedy occurred, forcing me to leave my Forest home. I settled down in another part of the Forest and then around 14 years later, I met a small Halfling named Ezmirelda.  
  
Ezmirelda happened to be my best friend's sister. My best friend died in the great tragedy. But I wish not to speak of that.  
  
Ezmirelda and I decided to visit the village not far from our home. We wanted to stock up on some new items, though we had little gold.  
  
On the way there, we met a young Barbarian. He had been injured in a petty fight with a couple of Orcs. After healing him, he gave up his name. Jaguar Skywalker.  
  
So we arrived at Madame Adair's Magic Shop. Adria seemed a nice, caring person with arthritis. She offered a trade. We go and get her Herb and she gave us some new magic items.  
  
The Herb lay at the Goblin Mines. I hate Goblins; they were the reason for the horrible tragedy at my home. They are evil, thoughtless and very dumb creatures.  
  
Ezmirelda, Jaguar and I headed to a Blacksmith's, as Adair had mentioned we should. The Blacksmith, Steve, I believe he said he was, understood what we wanted, but we had very little gold, surely not enough to pay for anything in his shop. But then we mentioned the Goblin Mines and his face lit up. "Actually, I too need something from the Goblin Mines. It is called Mithral Ore, found deep in the cave. If you get me some, I will be glad to make something for you from it." Steve said.  
  
With Steve's instructions, we cut through the Forest before the Mines. That was when we almost squashed poor Baradoo.  
  
Baradoo was very small, a Gnome, and extremely kind and a little jittery. "Oh, I can speak Goblin" he blurted after hearing our ideas and quest.  
  
Obviously Baradoo did not like the idea of visiting the Goblins, but when we said it was to help the village back there, he agreed.  
  
Baradoo hopped onto a horse and rid with us into the forest.  
  
In the forest we met a kind, young and very beautiful Elf named Celena. She could see we were going to need her help. "You seem to be a brave bunch, and I am in need for some adventure." She had said.  
  
So we camped the night with some new friends.  
  
Next morning, we came through the end of the forest to the Goblin Mines.  
  
The Mines were a huge maze, it seemed a lot of the place hadn't been used a while and had a few collapsed roofs.  
  
We met a particularly fat and ugly Goblin who I really had the urge to ram a sword through. Her name was the Sharmeness and she, once charmed by Ezmirelda's magic, returned to us the magical Herb and also showed us some Ore to have.  
  
Ezmirelda even pinched a whole heap of other stuff from Sharmeness, but that's only a suspicion.  
  
We quickly ran away from the raging Goblins and collapsing walls toward the fresh green forest. But that's when the floor collapsed and we went tumbling into another room.  
  
As we explored, we met some new people. 


	2. Ezmirelda Gamentz

The Wizards Revenge  
  
Ezmirelda  
  
My name is Ezmirelda. This is my point of view. A very important one if you ask me!  
  
So, as we were in this collapsed room, we saw a small Gnome accompanied by a tall Human.  
  
I'm not one to pick on size. I'm quite fond of my size, even if it is half than most others. I'm a halfling, a very important and tall one!  
  
The gnome and human were very nice; they asked me if we had seen a small Gnome by the name of Baradoo, on hearing his name, Baradoo looked up "Cousin!" he exclaimed.  
  
It seemed the Gnome; Waywocket was Baradoo's cousin and had been looking for her lost cousin for a while. Waywocket then met Aki, the human, and got trapped in the Mines after getting hints of our whereabouts at the last village we passed through.  
  
When Jaguar finally decided to help us out through the hole we fell, we raced toward the exit, out of the evil Mines through the forest and didn't stop till we were ka-splat in the middle of the forest, far from the Mines.  
  
We decided to camp again. In the morning, Ehlonna, Baradoo, Celena, Jaguar, Aki, Waywocket and I headed towards the village.  
  
Adria was quite happy to receive her Herb and gave us a few magic items. Mine was a rock that shoots fire.  
  
My rock is special and important. I won't use it unless for a really important thing.  
  
We then went to the Blacksmith's and Steve started making a beautiful Mithral dagger. So we left him to it and headed toward a cozy lodge.  
  
On the way, I saw a butterfly... It was a pretty butterfly. Oh, and yeah, the Mayor asked us to find out why the food carriages aren't getting to the town and the carriages are the only source of food, apart from a few farms.  
  
We then went over a really huge hill about 10 miles from the town and saw what was stopping the carriage traffic. 


	3. Jaguar Skywalker

The Wizards Revenge  
  
Jaguar  
  
My name is Jaguar. I don't like writing, but I have to. It's supposed to get some "thoughts" out. Right, like what thoughts would they be?  
  
So we've met Ehlonna, Ezmirelda, Jaguar, Baradoo, Celena, Waywocket and Aki. 


	4. Authors Note

Author's note  
  
Yep, well this story hasn't been updated for a long long time. But just a quickie, Im not sure how to ask, so Ill write what's happened so far.  
  
Lloth, the evil spider wench who betrayed our darling Correllon Lorethian and is as evil as can be has set her eyes upon our one and only Celena. Celena and the gang were walking through a cave, looking for a preist who had gone missing, originally there were 3, but we found the other 2 dead amongst giant killer mushrooms. The preist grasped Celena's hand, thanking her. But his hand was ice cold. Suddenly, he lunged forward to Celena's throat, long fangs piercing her skin as he sucked the blood from her. Celena was only able to get away after the spell "Searing light" was cast toward the preist. Ehlonna, before that, pounced at him, hoping to push him away from her friend and attempt to strangle him. Unluckily, he pushed her away with a great force (she lost a level and some constitution points also :'( ). Celena escaped and Ehlonna killed the preist, whose body turned to a mist. As she raced after it to hit it with her Blade of Runes, she managed to get herself in a bunch of spiders. Little spiders were crawling all over her, screaming and frantically running away after having sliced the mist, she returned to her friend. "Kill me!" Celena yelled. Ehlonna shook her head, no way. Celena yelled again "kill me!" Ehlonna, tears forming in her eyes, rammed the sword through her friend as her body burst in a mist, just as the priests did. Ehlonna was not fast enough to not let it get away. Meanwhile, Celena floated toward the ceiling, opening her eyes to see the fact she's upside down. A voice spoke in her mind, tempting her to join the evil Goddess Lloth. "I will die a thousand times over before I join your kind" Celena called, Lloth simply replying smugly "as did the Elves before you". "And then Corellon kicked you ass!" Celena replied, spitting the words, "you shallow minded, weak, evil bit...person", quickly correcting herself from swearing. "No, you are, Fairy Elf!" Lloth replied. "Oh yeah? If I'm weak, how come you cannot control my mind?" Celena asked smugly. Later on, Celena returned to the gang who were fiercely fighting the spiders away. Ehlonna gasped as she saw her friend, standing on the wall sideways. Celena's complexion had gone pure white and long fangs erupted from her mouth.  
  
So, Celena has turned into a Spider and then sucked the blood from poor Alethra. How do we stop this? How can we change her back!?!?!?!?!? 


End file.
